This Is My Story
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: This is the short story of Trunks and his abusive life with his father, Vegeta.


When I was ten, my father used to force me to complete painful training exercises. My mother used to get angry and fight with my Saiyan father telling him that I wasn't old enough yet. He would just smack her away.

One night Bra and I were eavesdropping and hidden behind their bedroom door as they fought in their room. We flinched when we heard a smash then a sudden bang against the wall. Bra was too scared to stay and ran away, leaving me all by myself. That's when my mother swung open the door; I saw her nose was bleeding and gushing out blood. "Trunks! Go to your room!" She shouted at me, holding her face. I turned my head and saw my father staring at me with black, dangerous eyes. I didn't know what had happened and I was too terrified to ask, so I did as I was told.

I was thrown into the basement whenever I couldn't do what he wanted me to, like if I broke a finger punching a wall, or passed out from the increase in gravity. He told me not to tell mom. "Goodnight, don't let the monsters bite…" He'd sarcastically say just before closing the basement door.

I didn't like the basement. It had no lights or windows, so I always called it 'The Dungeon'. To make things worse for me, Father made me perish in The Dungeon for days, telling my mother that I was staying at Goten's house.

A few months after my parent's bloody fight, I went to my mom's laboratory to ask her something. I walked in and saw her. Her hair was a mess and her right eye was bruised. "Why are you in here…" She asked as she lit a cigarette. I told her I didn't want to be around Father anymore. Her reaction was not what I had expected and she began to cry. I knew it was my father's fault that she was like this. I silently walked out of the lab and headed back to my room. I learned to hate Vegeta that day.

The next morning, I went to get Bra since I walk with her to the school. I crept through the silent hallways, careful not to wake up Vegeta. When I slid passed her bedroom door, her room was trashed. Her bed sheets were messed up and she wasn't to be found. Thinking it was burglars, I scrambled to my father's room, my eyes tearing up.

"Father! Someone was in Bra's room! Help!" I yelled, making the terrible mistake of waking Vegeta. He grunted as he rose up. "Wha… Brat! How dare you come in here!" He bellowed becoming angrier by the second. This is when I noticed mom wasn't in bed with him.

He was becoming more annoyed and stood up. "Ummm… Where is-" I was cut off because he punched me in the stomach. I was knocked backwards and fell, smacking my head hard against the wooden floor. I was used this kind of treatment from training, so I wasn't hurt. Well, at least not as bad.

"Your fucking mother and that blue haired brat left hours ago. Now that you know, get out!" My mouth dropped and I began to cry, knowing my mom and sister had abandoned me with a Saiyan mass murderer. His hand rose up and then hit me with an energy blast, sending me flying into the wall. By now, my mouth was bleeding from when I bit into it earlier and I was pretty sure he had broken my wrist again because I couldn't feel my fingers. Later on, I felt lucky that he didn't beat me for crying.

Seven years after my mother's disappearance, my father had beaten and neglected me into a fighter. And I hated him for it. I was still living in the same house with him. At school, I got into many fights, and sent everyone who challenged me into the emergency room. None of my friends knew about the harsh way I was treated for so long at home. Goten had gotten sore at me multiple times for not living up to the plans we made. "You are a dick, Trunks! You didn't even come to my damn house party when I needed you!" Goten said to me after I told him I would go help him out with his drinking party. Apparently, Vegeta had found out about the party and he nearly killed me for it. Literally.

"Father, please! I'm sorry!" I yelled. "Shut up, no brat of mine is going to try to FOOL ME. I AM THE PRINC EOF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta shouted back and punched me in the face. I fell back and looked up. His hands began glowing and I tried to crawl away, knowing what he was planning to do. A blue ball of energy formed in his palm and he shot me. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up in a hospital bed with my grandparents at my side. "Looks like that car accident took the wind outta ya, Trunks, my boy!" My grandfather said to me when I finally opened my eyes. _Whu…What? Car accident? I wasn't in a car accident!_ I thought to myself. "Good thing Vegeta got there just in time to bring you to the hospital, huh? You cracked your skull!" said my grandmother. I realized my face was half covered my bandages and my arm was in a cast.

My head began to throb with anger and I pulsed with hatred_. My fucking father tried to kill me and blamed it on a car accident?!_ "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKER!" I screamed, the nurses ran in my hospital room and held my limbs down, telling me I'll injure myself in I don't contain my anger. Then I saw him. I didn't notice him at first, but he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the hospital room.

I stopped flailing and froze. Vegeta was sitting there simply smirking at me.

The year after my 'car accident', I turned 18 and escaped. I was married a few years later, and had a son of my own. I vowed never to treat him as my father had done to me and I never again saw my mother or my younger sister.

Ten years later, my grandfather had sent me a letter telling me that my father was on his death bed and wished for me to be by his side. At first I refused and ripped up the letter. I then thought about it and decided to go ahead and go. I came just in time, because the day I came was the day he died of an incurable disease.

Just before he passed, I lent over, next to his ear, and whispered "Goodnight, motherfucker, don't let the monsters bite…" His eyes were wide and he looked at me in shock. I simply smirked. "You… You damn…" He didn't finish and stopped breathing. My father was dead.


End file.
